House Call
by Earth Star
Summary: The five times Jack paid Pitch surprised visits and the one time Pitch invited him.


_Author's Note: Wrote this for ROTG Month and today's theme was 'Act of Kindness'. Enjoy all!_

 **October 31st- Halloween**

Pitch did not go out this year for Halloween. Despite it being his favorite holiday, and the prime time to gain fear for him to thrive, with his humiliating defeat he had received from the Guardians he just didn't have the motivation this year.

Pitch did plan to go out later when the children were asleep and grant some nightmares to the ones that watched too many horror movies when their parents told them not to. Yet, those were easy pickings and would be far after all the festivities were completed.

He had been severely weakened and he knew the Guardians would be on full alert waiting for him to make a move on the children. Pitch rather spend a quiet evening reading a book at home, while he let the Guardians sit and stew over something he wasn't doing.

That had been his plan, or at least it was, until he felt a cold breeze pass through his lair. Pitch paused in his reading as his eyes hardened.

"No," he grumbled, "even that boy wouldn't that foolish."

"Hey, Pitch! You here!" rang out Jack's voice.

Pitch shut his book and rubbed his eyes. "Apparently, he is that foolish," he muttered.

"Pitch! Where are you?!" Jack called out again.

Pitch drummed his fingers on the book cover. He wasn't powerful enough to fight the frost child in his current state, especially with the rapid number of believers Jack had been gaining. However, he was in no mood to chat.

His lair had chambers that could take days to search through. If Pitch didn't answer and stayed put. Jack would most likely get bored and leave.

"Pitch, if you don't come out, I'm going to dump snow on your fancy chair here!" Jack called out.

Pitch twitched and with a snarl set the book on the side table. Within seconds, he dipped into his shadows and re-appeared in the main chamber.

He had formed a whole series of threats, but they vanished from his head as his eyes locked onto the boy.

Jack held a small plastic container that was in the shape of a jack-o-lantern, wore a long black cape and a cheap black mask that covered only the top half of his face.

"Trick or treat!" Jack exclaimed as he waved the plastic jack-o-lantern around.

Pitch sucked the air between his teeth as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Frost. What. Are. You. Doing?"

"Came to wish you a 'Happy Halloween'," Jack said as he pulled the mask off to reveal his face.

Pitch raised an eyebrow. "This is a poor joke, even for you, Jack." He shook his head. "Bad enough you Guardians defeated me, but must you mock me."

Jack frowned, and looked even slightly hurt by the accusation. "I'm not here to mock you,"

"Oh?" Pitch said with a scoff. "You expect me to believe you came here to sincerely wish me a 'Happy Halloween'?"

"I did," Jack replied with a grin as he twirled his staff. "You should see some of the costumes the kids have this year. Jamie decided to go as a werewolf-"

"Do the Guardians know you're here?" Pitch asked.

Jack faltered at that and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Um...no," Jack admitted. "Coming here was my idea and I didn't think they would..be thrilled with it."

"That is an understatement," Pitch replied coolly. He imagined if the giant Pooka knew he would be yanking his ears off in frustration.

"Sooooo, anyway," Jack continued as he leaned forward and shook the plastic jack-o-lantern like he was trying to tempt Pitch. "Do you want to go wandering the streets? Check out some haunted houses?"

Pitch rolled his eyes. "No, I don't. The only thing I'm doing is to spread some nightmares later and read my book."

Jack gave a pout as he tucked his hands into his pocket and had the plastic jack-o-lantern hand off his wrist. "That's sounds boring."

"It would to you," Pitch replied, "considering you have the attention span of a puppy."

Jack laughed, not sounding the least bit offended. "Well, okay, but how about we at least eat some candy together." He reached into his container and held out a giant chocolate bar. "I got one to split."

Pitch gave a deep growl as he felt what little patience he had melt away. "Jack, just leave."

Jack gave a smirk. "Can't go," he said in a cheeky manner. "You need to give me a treat or a trick, remember?"

Pitch narrowed his eyes. The boy was feeling daring wasn't he? "Very well," he spat. "Here's a trick then!"

Pitch snapped his fingers and with a loud yelp, Jack fell into one of his shadows. With a few flicks of his wrists, Pitch made certain the shadow dumped Jack outside of his lair.

Pitch then proceeded to return to his book and read it for the rest of the evening, almost forgetting about the visit from Jack entirely. Yet, when midnight struck and Pitch decided it was time to head out, he discovered Jack had left both the plastic jack-o-lantern, with candy corn and a large chocolate bar inside it.

"I don't know what the boy is thinking," Pitch muttered as he picked up the container. He didn't care for candy, but decided he would at least feed it to his Nightmares later. They did have an odd sweet tooth.

He wasn't certain what he would use the plastic jack-o-lantern for, but in the end Pitch found himself putting the odd item on his bookshelf.

"Happy Halloween," he grumbled dryly before heading back out.

 **December 24th- Christmas Eve**

"JINGLE BELLS! JINGLE BELLS! JINGLE ALL THE WAY!" Jack's voice echoed throughout the lair, and made even some of the roaming Nightmares jump.

Pitch kept his ears covered as he entered his main chamber and started to wish he would get a dog or something to guard his entrance. "JACK, STOP THAT SINGING BEFORE I RIP YOUR THROAT OUT!"

Jack halted in his singing and Pitch noticed he held a small wrapped gift in his hands. "What? My singing can't be that bad," he said.

Pitch's eye twitched as his fingers itched to strangle something. "You are missing the point! What are you doing barging in here and singing like a madman?!"

"It's Christmas Eve and I'm caroling," Jack replied simply. "I already hit Jamie's place and the other kids places, and they loved it."

"Then they're obviously tone deaf," Pitch spat as he folded his arms. "Is that the only reason you are here?"

"Naw," Jack said as he held up the gift. "Also wanted to stop by and say 'Merry Christmas' while I gave you this."

He tossed the box up in the air and Pitch caught it with little effort. "Merry Christmas!" Jack exclaimed with a big grin.

Pitch shook his head. "Fine, thank you, I got my gift now please leave so I can rid myself of the headache you brought," he said.

"I will," Jack said as he tucked his hands into the pocket of his hoodie. "Just got to sing one more song." He opened his mouth. "Grandma got run over by a reindeer-"

Pitch cut him off by snapping his fingers and Jack was dropped into the shadows as before.

"Aw," Pitch said with much needed relief. "Blissful silence."

He then eyed the gift and debated if he should just have the Nightmares tear it apart. In the end, Pitch found himself untying the ribbon to at least see what pathetic idea did Jack think would be an appropriate present for the King of Nightmares.

He removed the lid and was genuinely surprised as he peered inside. It was a handmade black knitted scarf. Pitch lifted it out and ran his fingers over the soft yarn. There were a couple of holes in a few places indicating it was someone's first attempt at knitting, and Pitch suspected the someone was Jack.

The Boogeyman fingers ran over the scarf and before he realized it found himself wrapping the thing around his neck.

"I suppose this could be somewhat useful," Pitch muttered, "and if anything something I can hold over Frost's head."

Pitch continued to finger the scarf as he headed to his library to enjoy the return of silence in his lair.

 **January 1st- New Year's Day: 1 am**

Pitch rarely slept, but had found he had been needing more of it now since he didn't have as much power as he use to. Sleep, as much as he didn't wish to admit it, was a growing need to restore his energy. He found that if he slept for a full day, then he would be fine to go without sleep for a least few good months, at least for the time being.

New Year's Eve seemed like a good day since all the children were desperately trying to stay awake. Those who did sleep were too full of good cheer with the new year approaching to plant a proper nightmare into. It was almost as bad as Christmas Eve itself. It was just a wasted night altogether.

So, Pitch decided it would be a useful day to sleep and he would have done so...until a loud horn echoed throughout his lair.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Jack's voice cried.

Pitch awoke startled and fell out of his bed. He growled as he untangled his legs from the sheets and yanked his robe off the hook. Pitch finished tying it around himself to hide his black silk pajamas as he stomped into the main chamber.

"FROST!" he bellowed and locked eyes onto the boy.

Jack halted in the blowing of his little paper noisemaker that had shimmery purple ribbon streamers on the end. He blinked and tilted his head in pure bafflement.

"Were you actually asleep?" Jack asked and pointed. "Wait, is that a bathrobe? And pjs?!"

Pitch raised an eyebrow. "Is there a reason I shouldn't have either?"

"Uh, no," Jack said as he shook his head. "Guess, I just figured you only had the one piece of clothing."

Pitch rubbed his eyes, tempted to argue that Jack was not one to talk about fashion, but was too annoyed for it. "What. Do. You. Want?"

"Came to wish you a Happy New Year!" Jack cried and blew into his noisemaker again.

"You were just here to wish me a 'Merry Christmas'," Pitch remarked with his hands on his hips. "Wasn't that enough?"

"Nope!" Jack chirped with a grin as he hopped onto the top of his staff. "Also, I brought you a cupcake."

He pointed and Pitch saw that the brat had actually left a bright pink cupcake with sprinkles and a lit candle sitting on his throne.

"So," Jack asked as he leaned forward. "What's your new year's resolution?"

"To keep annoying snow spirits out of my lair," Pitch threatened.

"Aw, naw that won't work," Jack commented and blew into his noisemaker again.

"I'm going to at least try," Pitch said as he snapped his fingers. He watched Jack drop into the shadows, but not before tossing the noisemaker at Pitch's face.

"You need to try it out!" Jack called out before his head sunk into the shadows.

"Not likely," Pitch said as he stepped on the noisemaker before he picked up the cupcake.

 **February 2nd- Groundhog's Day**

"Happy Groundhog Day!" Jack shouted as he landed in the lair.

Pitch glanced up from the book he'd been reading and arched an eyebrow. "Really? Groundhog Day?"

Jack dropped his arms to the side. "Well, I figured you'd kill me if I came to see you on Valentine's Day."

He's not wrong, Pitch thought as he shut his book. It was just faster to get it over it.

"And what, pray tell, do you do on Groundhog Day?" he asked dryly.

"I came to see your shadow," Jack said and held a hand over his eyes as if he scouting. "Saw it, so more weeks of winter."

Pitch rolled his eyes. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't that the rodent's job?"

Jack scoffed as he reached into his hoodie. "Please, that guy wouldn't know the difference between a bud and a snowflake."

He brought out a picture and showed it to Pitch. "Did dump a pile of snow on him," Jack said. "Bunny took the picture."

Pitch took it and gave slight chuckle upon seeing Jack holding a thumbs up to the camera as the Groundhog angrily shook his fist with snow dumped on his head. The little upstart was always a pain from the few times Pitch encountered him.

"Hey," Jack said with a proud grin. "I got you to smile."

Pitch dropped his smile and recomposed himself. "I was not smiling, I was smirking."

"Nope, fairly certain that was a smile," Jack said as he leaned on his staff. "I'm wearing you down."

Pitch narrowed his eyes. "Well, then, would you like to know what it means when the Boogeyman smiles?"

Jack paused and tucked his hands into his pockets. "What?"

"That it's time to leave," Pitch said as he snapped his fingers.

Jack sighed as he sunk into the shadows. "Still worth it!" he called out before being dropped back outside.

Pitch shook his head before stealing one more glance at the photo and chuckling.

 **April 1st- Easter Sunday**

Pitch was not in a good mood. It was Easter Sunday and it was a year ago he had thought he had the whole world in his hands and the Guardians defeated. Instead, he was weaker than before and the Guardians were no doubt celebrating the anniversary of his defeat.

Which was why he was equally both shocked and annoyed when Jack flew into his lair.

"Hey, Pitch," Jack greeted as he waved a small basket of Easter eggs. "Happy Easter!"

Pitch said nothing as he stared cynically at the boy with his hands tucked behind his back.

Jack dropped his frown and scratched his head in confusion. "What? Did I come at a bad time?"

Pitch narrowed his eyes at him. "Frost, why do you do this?"

Jack tilted his head to the side. "Do..what?"

Pitch shook his head. "This," he gestured to the basket and Jack. "Coming to see me, feeling the need to find an excuse to give me silly presents-"

"You say silly, but I saw you still have that plastic jack-o-lantern," Jack quipped.

"Don't change the subject," Pitch said in a no nonsense tone. "What is your goal? Is it some kind of game to pass the time? A way to mock me? Humiliate me, again?!"

Jack's eyes hardened and his fingers tightened around his staff. "Okay, real talk, huh?" he said softly as he set the basket of eggs on the floor.

"I'm not mocking you," Jack said. "I come on the holidays because I figured if I came to see you every second day or something it would get on your nerves real quick."

Pitch scoffed. Like his surprise visits haven't already, he thought.

He began to encircle the boy like a panther. "You STILL haven't answered my question," he said and then halted in from of Jack and loomed over him. "WHY do you come to see me?"

Jack remained where he was and looked up into his eyes. "Because you were right."

Pitch raised an eyebrow. "Oh? About what?"

Jack took a deep breath. "That I know what it's like...to be alone, to not be believed in."

Pitch faltered and staggered backwards slightly. "What?"

"What you said in the arctic," Jack continued as he stepped forward. "I know what it's like to be alone, to have no family or friends to talk to."

"So, it's out of pity?!" Pitch spat. "That's even worse than mocking!"

Jack shook his head. "No, it's not that." He ran a hand through his hair. "Look, I wasn't certain what I was doing at first, but I do know that while you trying to rule the world in fear was wrong, it's just as bad to sit back and let you vanish quietly from the world." The boy's eyes hardened. "You are as needed as much as the Guardians are."

Pitch was silent as he folded his arms. "I don't think your fellow Guardians would agree."

Jack gave a laugh. "They do a bit. Sandy gets what I'm saying and the others have been warming up to it." He started his pace. "Kids need a little fear to know where there's danger they should avoid, or to have some fun on nights like Halloween when part of the joy is to be scared."

Pitch watched as Jack walked around him and halted. "Kids need you Pitch, otherwise how will they know when they're brave?"

Pitch kept his face emotionless, but he couldn't deny Jack had a point. Courage and fear were forever linked and you couldn't have one without the other, nor more could you have the light without the dark.

"So, what are you suggesting?" Pitch asked as he raised a hand. "I become the Guardian of Courage?"

Jack shrugged. "Who knows? Maybe?"

"It's an insane idea," Pitch argued. As if he would ever lower himself to become one of the Moon's lackeys.

Jack gave a smile. "Maybe, but could be fun too."

Pitch gave a dismissive scoff, but kept quiet.

"I should get going," Jack said. "I promised the other Guardians I join them for a party." He pointed to the basket. "Those are dark chocolate eggs by the way. Thought you would like those the best."

"I see," Pitch said as he raised his hand. "Care for my shadows to drop you off? They can take you as far as the woods outside of Burgess."

"Sure, that would be helpful," Jack replied and looked hesitant. "I'll...see you later?"

"Perhaps," Pitch said as he snapped his fingers.

Jack let out a yelp as he fell into the shadows and Pitch was left alone. Thoughts drifted in and out of his head as he wandered to the basket and picked it up. He examined one of the eggs as he sat on his throne and his mind continued to ponder.

 **May 10th**

Pitch made certain everything was in place before he sent his Nightmares off to 'invite' Jack. He checked the teapot before going to sit at his throne and wait for the boy's arrival. Eventually, he head Jack's voice echoed throughout the lair.

"3...2...1," Pitch counted and pointed at the entrance.

As predicted, a Nightmare came storming inside as it carried Jack by the back of his sweater. The boy dangled like a kitten as he tried to get the creature to let go and didn't seem to even realize Pitch's presence.

Pitch chuckled as he nodded to the Nightmare to release Jack to which the creature complied. Jack dropped to the floor with a yelp and rubbed his bottom as he turned to Pitch and glared.

"What was all THAT for?" he asked as he climbed to his feet. "One minute, I'm taking a nice nap in the branch of a tree and the next I find I'm being kidnapped by this thing!"

The Nightmare snorted in amusement and didn't seem offended by Jack's comment.

Pitch grinned. "Well, how else should I have invited you over?"

Jack paused and raised an eyebrow, no doubt surprised by Pitch's statement. "Invite me?"

"Yes," Pitch said as he rose. "After all the times you barged in here, I thought I should try inconveniencing you for a change."

Jack huffed as he folded his arms. "You could have just asked."

"And where is the fun in that?" Pitch said as he approached. "And it is much more creative than just throwing you into a sack, isn't?"

Jack paused and gave a thoughtful frown. "You..have a bit of a point there."

Pitch chuckled as head into another chamber and stepped aside to reveal the table with the teapot and cups.

Jack stepped inside and did a double take at the sight. "We're having a tea party?" Jack asked.

"I just wished to have a civilized gathering for once," Pitch said as he sat and poured a cup. "If you wish to say it's a 'tea party' that's your business."

Jack silent and looked amused as he sat across from him and picked up the teapot. "If we're making a habit of this, we should invite Sandy next time."

Pitch gave a deep sigh. "I could say no, but I sense you're just going to invite him."

Jack gave a shrugged as he reached for sugar to add to his tea. "Well, thanks for having me."

Pitch gave a short nod and narrowed his eyes. "But don't think I'm planning to become a Guardian anytime soon...but I do appreciate having another soul to attempt to torment."

"I'll take that to mean you do like it when I visit," Jack said as he leaned back in his chair. "So, then maybe I can bring a checker board for us to play with?"

"Don't push your luck," Pitch warned as he sipped his tea. "Besides, I would beat you faster in that than you could blink."

Jack gave a smile as he sat back in the chair and the Boogeyman shook his head. Whether Pitch considered Jack a friend or not, he didn't now, but it was the start of something and that was better than nothing.


End file.
